Mangle-The Bite of '87
by FluffyKitty1013
Summary: Back when Mangle was still known as Toy Foxy life was great and filled with joy. But soon all of that was to go downhill... I know it's crappy but I'll try to improve. Reviews and criticism welcome, Thankyou! :) rated T for the biting part;biting someone's frontal lobe off is serious stuff. Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's Scott Cawton does


Mangle-The Bite of '87

There was a whirring sound as the animatronic was turned on and came to life. She was a mostly white fox with pink lipstick and nailpolish (or CLAWpolish?) as well as a pink tailtip and a pink underbelly and she sported a pink bow on her head (TOOOOO MUCH PINK DX) and a green and red parrot was perched on her left shoulder.

She blinked her eyes and saw two men look at her "looks good to me" one of them said. "Where can we put her? We already got Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and Tow Chica occupying the stage. And The Marionette's In Prize Corner and BallonBoy's in the Game Area" "We can put her in Kid's Cove that's the only place that doesn't have an animatronic yet, if I'm correct. And the children can play with her" replied the other man.

The animatronic smiled and waged her tail, 'though she didn't understand why; she was a robot after all. The two men grabbed her and began to take her towards Kid's Cove. They gently placed her in the corner of the room; where children would be greeted by her friendly smile.

"What do you suppose we name 'er?"asked one, "Toy Foxy, she does look like him" replied the other. Toy Foxy was ecstatic to finally have her own name and grinned a big grin. The two men walked out of the room and shut off the lights.

Toy Foxy was now all alone; she felt sadness and fear but knew that she would be played with tomorrow. She did not know what children were and she didn't know what "play "meant" but something told her that she would love it. She drifted to sleep and dreamed of tomorrow and all the fun she would have.

A series of gasps and giggles awoke Toy Foxy she blinked her eyes and saw several tiny humans before her all of the laughing at pointing to her. ~these must be children~ she thought and smiled at them. "She's soo cute!" "Can I pet her mommy?" Fluffy puffy foxy woxy" and more came from the toddler's mouths. Toy Foxy let the young ones pet her, it felt soooo god to get a good rub and grinned. ~I LOVE it here! ~ She thought with much enthusiasm.

It was the same each new day children would go to Kid's Cove and play with Toy Foxy and she would enjoy every moment of it, but that was all about to change... There came the day that would lead to the destruction of Toy Foxy's life and everything that that she loved. Like always the children would go straight to Toy Foxy and play with her but today the young ones were more wilder than most. They began to pull at her fur and some would actually rip her endoskeleton apart. Toy Foxy would grimace in pain but there was nothing she could do.

It was the same every day: toddlers tearing her apart and the staff would fix her up. ~They are small they do not know any better~ she would reassure herself but deep in her she knew that this was wrong.

One night the staff did not come at all and Toy Foxy wondered why. She peeked out through her position on the floor and saw three staff members talking to each other. She strained her ears to listen to them. "...Might as well leave her like that." "... Take apart and put back together attraction" "...The Mangle..." ~Who's The Mangle? ~ she thought then realized in horror that it was her.

~No, no! My name's Toy Foxy not Mangle! ~ The staff walked away and closed the doors to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. ~Don't leave, PLEASE! ~ she wailed silently. Toy Foxy sobbed and laid there sprawled on the floor a mess of wires; only her head and her front paws were left, the rest was bare endoskeleton. Even her parrot had been ripped clean off. All that remained was its endoskeleton head.

Months went by that turned into years, and Toy Foxy would go through the same torture every day. Soon she began to accept her new name and began to feel a strong hatred towards children... ~So much pain. Why?!~ she would grow jealous of the other animatronics ~Why are they not torn up like me? Why me?~ but was about to change soon...

There was a birthday party going on in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and the location was in Kid's Cove. As always the kid's would go and mess with Mangle. ~Soon~ she thought and let the children continue their torture. Then something inside Mangle snapped she came to life and climbed up the ceiling. The children and adults screamed in alarm. The staff was dumbfounded never has an animatronic moved on its own agenda before.

Mangle looked around her and searched for her victim... she noticed a lone small boy and walked toward him, she hung down her head. "Look mommy. She likes me AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mangle swooped down and bit the child tearing away his frontal lobe. Chaos was in live in the pizzeria as parents grabbed their children and ran from the pizzeria. Staff members evacuated everybody out.

The staff looked at Mangle in horror. How could a harmless animatronic designed for small children cause such destruction? "We have a problem. Repeat we have a problem" spoke a staff member into a walkietalkie. Several more staff members came to the scene and looked at Mangle; there was blood on her mouth. "Scrap her. And all the other toy ones"

The staff shut down Mangle and stuffed her away in a box. Now Mangle was free. Free from the torture she smiled and a miraculously a tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered the happy times she used to have; when she was still known as Toy Foxy and darkness overcame her as the box lid was closed...


End file.
